


Only Ever Alone

by Billyjbradshaw



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billyjbradshaw/pseuds/Billyjbradshaw
Summary: It was a highly intoxicating and thrilling affair. However, it was only ever alone that he would touch her. When surrounded by others it was like nothing changed, like he wasn't pulling her into dark corners and ravaging her in empty rooms. It wasn't until a special requested mission from the Soul Society that things began to fall apart.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my second writing exercise. I am still struggling to find my voice and flow. If you notice anything with my writing please feel free to share it with me. I have not written in over a decade and it's much harder to get back into than I initially thought. The words don't flow as easily as they did when I wrote everyday. But I'm hoping I'll get back there.
> 
> This is my first ever Bleach and IchiHime fanfic. I am new to the fandom, I started watching it 2 months ago and fell deeply in love with it. I'm all about Ichigo and Orihime. When it comes to the characters, I'll be using the characteristics from the anime. So, for instance, Orihime's eyes are gray.
> 
> As for the style of stories I have an obsession for love triangles and possessive assertive characters as well. So you many notice that I alter things to incorporate them. There will many romantic triangles and jealousy. Because I like when characters get jealous. Jealous characters are so much fun. lol.
> 
> Just in case it isn't clear. This prologue is revolves around Orihime

**Only Ever Alone**

Prologue

Her first time was not what she had expected.

She thought there'd be roses, candles, and soft music in the background, champagne, silk sheets, and romance. Instead there were black lights, booming music, and rotating colored lights projected across the room, alcohol shots, beer, and a crowd. She dreamed an intimate moment planned by the person in love with her. Instead it was a party, and an unexpected chance with the boy she loved.

It happened after the war. The summer of their senior year. She never considered it possible. He had never indicated any interest. It was true that he was concerned for her safety, but his sense of vigilance extended to all his friends and family; Karakua town as a whole. Therefore, his dedication to protect her did not suggest she was any more special than anyone else. In fact, there was only one soul he treated differently, literally. A small dark-haired Shinigami. And in truth, she believed whole-heartedly, that his true feelings were with that strong warrior.

Rukia was special to Ichigo. She changed his entire life, given him his Shinigami powers and the ability to protect all those he cared about. It was obvious they shared a unique bond. There were countless nights when she'd ruminate about Rukia's expertise in pulling Ichigo out of his insecurity and self-loathing. Something that she herself was incapable of. She had struggled with her feelings of inadequacy and jealousy at the beginning. But learned to accept it; she loved them both and wanted nothing more than their happiness.

After the war, when they returned to school, something about him had changed. But, in all honesty, she could not discern what. He looked exactly the same. He still wore the same scowl and used the same gruff words. But the way everyone reacted to him, was different. The same girls that had once said he had a scary face, now watched him under hooded eyes, giggling as he passed by; they stared seductively, biting their lips waiting to catch his gaze. She would tap her pencil on the desk and stare out the window. She had long since given up on the prospect of romance with Ichigo. She accepted her feelings were unrequited and was happy to simply love him from afar.

Parties were not something that she usually went to. It was also unusual for Ichigo. But after everything happened, they both thought it would be good to feel normal. Even Chad agreed to come, although Uryu refused. She looked forward to some teenage debauchery, Tatsuki even agreed that breaking the rules once in a while was a rite of passage in a normal teenage life. Being a rebel was not on her list of things she dreamed of becoming, but rebelling did sound like a fun experience. So she went to the party with the intent on breaking a rule or two (although Tatsuki pointed out that trying to be 'bad girl' is not the same as being a 'bad girl'), but losing her virginity to Ichigo was not the rebellious act she had planned on.

After that night she psychoanalyzed every word, every gesture, every movement he was making. She was anxious to know whether he remembered; desperate to know if it would happen again. After two weeks of over analyzing all their interactions she concluded the answer to both questions were "no." She had resigned that they had fallen into the stereotypical one-night stand troupe.

Paradoxically, he proved her wrong, again and again and again. It was a highly intoxicating and thrilling affair. However, it was only ever alone that he would touch her. When surrounded by others it was like nothing changed, like he wasn't pulling her into dark corners and ravaging her in empty rooms. It wasn't until a special requested mission from the Soul Society that things began to fall apart.


	2. All the Bases

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who sent me reviews. It always feels good to know that people are interested in what you're writing. Since this is my first Bleach fanfiction, I know there will be some terms and possible oc moments. Also I haven't written many mature stories. So this is also a new adventure. I pray that it's not horrible. lol.

Please read and review. Let me know what you think. Also, if you notice any inconsistencies, don't hesitate to message me. I'll make sure to fix it.

This chapter is **R** **ated M**.

_Only Ever Alone_

Chapter 1

**All the Bases**

Something had changed in Ichigo after the war. It was as if a curtain covering his eyes was raised, and now he could clearly see- _women_. He was aroused by their tantalizing curves, their soft lips, exposed skin, and sexual appeal. And not only was he cognizant of them, but it seemed that they too, were aware of him. The girls that once scurried away from his rust colored hair and deep scowl, now giggled and stared from over their shoulder. And the best part was, if they were lucky, they'd catch eyes and he'd smirk. One that made the girls squeal and gossip about the sexy bad boy.

At the end of their junior year he spent most of his time watching girls bend over, rather than Ochi-sama's lessons. But, to his own ire, he found that his eyes constantly gravitated to his copper haired nakama. His gaze would outline her silhouette, from the top of her head to the tip of her shoes. When she stared out the window, she tapped her pencil and unconsciously hummed. He'd watch as her chest would rise and fall. The way the buttons would strain when she took in a deep breath and then loosen when she let it out. But, when his mind strayed and started imagining the way she'd feel, the sounds she'd make under him, a strong sense of guilt would take hold of him, and his eyes would snap back to his notebook. She had risked her life, time and time again; she was a comrade. He was, in every sense, debasing her, and it wasn't right. But still, as the class went on, he'd find himself returning. Sometimes he would try to rationalize his behavior. He was a teenage boy after all, it was only natural that he fantasize about the opposite sex. It was perfectly normal. Other times he reasoned that she was known as the "Goddess" of Karakura High, so of course he would look at her. During those thoughts of reprieve, he would allow himself a little longer to indulge.

When the bell signaled the end of the school year, Keigo jumped up and wooped in celebration. Ichigo was about to stand and leave class when Suzume sat at the edge of his desk. She had long black hair that reached the bottom of her waist, brown eyes, and extremely long legs. She placed her hands on the opposite side of the desk; allowing Ichigo a full look at her body. She arched her bust a little in an effort to compensate for its small size.

"So," she started, "What'cha guys doin' this summer?" She directed the question to the small group around the orange haired bad boy. But it was obvious to whom she was really asking. Keigo guffawed as Suzume stretched out more. She crossed her legs, and her skirt rose a little more. Keigo began speaking a mile a minute: the beach, festivals, hanging out with Ichigo-

"That right?" she said interrupting Keigo. She tilted her head toward the teenager at the desk. "You guys hanging out here this summer?" His amber eyes, still staring at her legs, flicked up. He shrugged.

"Of course he is!" Keigo returned, placing his hands on his friend's shoulders. "We made plans for the festival! Don't try and back out now," he whined.

"Yea, yea," he replied laconically. He slid out from his chair and picked up his bag. He swung it over his shoulder and started walking out. "See you there," he called apathetically to the girl over his shoulder. As he passed the door, he could hear her squeal in delight.

Despite the new attention he was receiving, he hadn't gone on any dates. So far, he'd only gotten as far as flirting. He wondered what was holding him back from taking the next step. It wasn't as if there weren't any prospects, numerous girls had expressed their interest. They'd lean forward, brushing their bodies against his, take his arm and press it against their chest. He enjoyed the friction. He was excited by all of it. But when it came down to that critical moment to follow through, to state an obvious interest, ask them out on a date, he never did.

* * *

**",~~,"**

The summer festival was something he had gotten roped into. Somehow, Tatsuki had acquired his, although begrudgingly, help with the dojo. They were fundraising for the world championship. She had also acquiesced Orihime, Ryo, Chad, and Uryu's assistance as well. The dojo would be running a dunking booth; something she had failed to inform him of _. I better be manning the booth_ , he thought. He should have known better though. She had her "volunteers" as the ones to be dunked.

"There's no way in hell I'm doing that!" Uryu nodded in agreement.

"Ichigo, come on! We need the money. You know how important this year is! It's our senior year, it's my last chance." Tatsuki's dream was to be recruited by Tokai University. They were known globally for their elite judokas.

Uryu straightened his glasses, "I don't mind manning the booth. I can collect the money." Tatsuki shook her head.

"No good. You guys are one of the main attractions," she told them. "The girls will flock the booth to see your bodies!"

"So what's Ishida doing here?" Ichigo scoffed.

"Shut up Kurosaki!" he snapped back. He looked to Tatsuki, "Will the girls be running the booth?"

"No way," she laughed. "The girls are getting dunked too! Orihime-chan's my finale. She'll bring in the most money. Guys here are disgusting perverts."

"What!" Shouted the Shinigami.

"Don't worry, I'm having her wear a white shirt."

He envisioned his friend, soaking wet, white t-shirt clinging to her body. He felt his lower half beginning to twitch. Then, a sudden surge of anger filled him. How could Tatsuki use her like that? She knew how naïve Orihime was in regards to...well... everything. The martial artist had always been over-protective of the healer _. What is she thinking? There'll be all kinds of perverts skulking around, attempting to get a glimpse of her_. He felt extremely uncomfortable at the idea.

"No way," he growled. "Out of the question."

"Well, I didn't want her wearing just a bathing suit!"

"That's not what I mean!" The amber eyed teen folded his arms across his chest. "Inoue's not doing it," he shook his head in emphasis. "She can pass out the tickets or something."

"That's funny," Tatsuki replied, mirroring his body language, "Seeing as this is _my_ fundraiser."

"You're using her!"

"Hey guys!" A few feet away, the group could see "Karakura's Goddess" running towards them holding a plastic bag. "Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun!" She waved excitedly. She stopped near her best friend. She could feel a heavy tension. "What-What's wrong?" Orihime asked. "Did something happen?"

"Apparently," Tatsuki sneered. "Ichigo feels you shouldn't help with the booth-"

"Cut the crap. I didn't say that. I said there's no need for Inoue to be dunked."

"And I already told _you_." She jabbed a finger into his chest. "She's the one everyone is going to pay for!"

"You're using her for money!" He turned his head toward Orihime. "Inoue, are you okay with that?!"

"Well," she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Um...you see, it was uh…my idea...ehheheh," she laughed awkwardly. Ichigo was dumbstruck, _it was her idea? Innocent Inoue?_

Tatsuki folded her arms and stared at her male friend with a triumphant smug. He pictured all the boys and old men ogling her, attempting to grope her.

"Fine," Ichigo seethed. "I'll protect you from the perverts."

"And what do you think I am? I'm going to be there the whole time!" Tatsuki glared.

"I'll be okay Kurosaki-kun." She smiled brightly and turned around skipping over to the large dunk tank.

"What's wrong with you today?" Uryu looked at substitute Shinigami.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"You're asking me for my opinion?" _That's odd_ , he thought. _Ichigo never asks my opinion on these things_. "I share your concerns. But, Inoue-san is more than capable of taking care of herself. Still, we should keep an eye on her, just in case."

Chad and Ryo arrived twenty minutes before the start of the festival. Tatsuki went over the line up: Chad would be the first, followed by Uryu, Ryo, Ichigo, and last Orihime. The dojo had modified the game to have martial arts components; instead of throwing a ball at a target, participants would kick or punch it. The catch was, they needed to hit hard enough to trigger it. It wasn't an easy thing. Tatsuki had a controller that could increase or decrease the amount of force needed to activate the dunker. People would have one try per ticket, and they could buy as many as they wanted. She felt proud of her idea. In Orihime's case she would increase the force to its maximum, which would guarantee an increase in sales.

To promote their stand she had the boys take off their shirts and walk behind the partition. The screen had several gaps, an inch in width. As the boys would walk around, people were able to see slight "flashes" of their bodies as they walked by the divides. The ploy would raise the amount of female interest. It was extremely successful. There was a line of girls purchasing tickets as soon as they opened.

The most surprising amount brought in was for Uryu. A large number of girls had spotted him shirtless and ran to tell their friends about the hot muscular nerd. He raised more than Chad and Ryo. It was not a surprise that Ichigo brought in more than Chad and Uryu combined. When he was finally dunked there were several girls waiting in the wings with a newly purchased towel and snacks. It was awkward for him, but he accepted the gifts and nodded his head in appreciation. Later, as he looked in the bag to fish out the snacks, he saw a card; the girls had written their names and phone numbers.

When it was Orihime's turn it felt like every male in the vicinity had come out.

Ichigo was drying off his hair when his father had shown up at the booth.

"What do you want old man," he'd asked, irritated. He assumed his dad had come to tell him something stupid, probably about puberty and girls. In hindsight, Ichigo should have known his father wasn't there to visit him. He was coming out from behind the partition when he noticed his dad at the front of the sales table. The man's eyes weren't even looking in Ichigo's direction. It was when Isshin started walking towards him with his head down, that Ichigo called him out.

"Hi Ichigo! How'd you like that bath? Looks like a lot of these girls wanted to join you in there!" He boomed, nudging his son with his elbow. "The ladies love us Kurosaki men!"

"You-" It was then Ichigo saw it. He realized, a little to late, that his father was holding a ticket.

"What the hell old man!? Why do you have a ticket!?"

Worry fell over Isshin's face. His eyebrows furrowed and he leaned forward to get a better look at his son.

"Ichigo, are you okay? Did you hit your head when you were dunked?" He held up two fingers in front of his son, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"What?!" He slapped his hand away. "What're you talking about?!" he snapped.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"It's July 31st!"

"Well," Isshin scratched his temple. "You aren't suffering from a concussion…"

"What in the hell makes you think I hit my head?!"

"You asked why I had a ticket. I mean, the answer is fairly obvious."

"Why you pervy-" Ichigo launched himself at his father, "Give me that!"

Unfortunately, Isshin had expected the attack and was out of sight by the time Ichigo's body hit the ground.

It had taken a long time for Orihime to get dunked. Tatsuki had ramped up the force to its highest level. There were people who bought over 10 tickets. Each came up boasting of his strength. They'd flash a smile at Orihime, tell her how she'd be able to see the strength of a "real man." She cheered each one of the participants on and even apologize when they failed. When she finally dropped into the water, a booming cheer was heard throughout the festival, maybe even all of Japan.

She emerged head first, hair slicked back, eyes closed, mouth opening to catch a breath of air. Ichigo felt his pulse quicken at the sight. She opened her eyes and looked around slightly shocked at first, and then smiled. She swam to the ladder on the side and made her way out. The shirt that Orihime was given, was supposed to act as a type of concealer. Tatsuki didn't want Orihime in just her bathing suit. Everyone else had readily agreed that having her in just a bikini was a bad idea. It would expose too much, and they could foresee trouble with boys trying to grab onto her. They put her in a knee length shirt, and they all felt safe with the idea. She looked like she was wearing a large bleach muumuu. However, as she climbed out of the dunk tank the shirt clung to her like a second skin.

It left very little to the imagination. They could see every curve of her body. Uryu was waiting outside the tank with a towel. He kept his eyes to the floor. As soon as Orihime was out of the dunk tank she ran over to the man who had been successful. Ichigo was horrified to find it was his father who dunked her. He was even more horrified when Orihime launched her wet body on the old man with a, "Kurosaki-san, You're so stong!"

He watched his father turn a bright red. She was soaking; the water seeped through to the man's clothing. Ichigo yanked the towel out of Uryu's hand and walked over to Orihime, draping the towel over her shoulders.

"Beat it old man."

There was a loud rumble of boos as he shuffled her to the back.

"Tatsuki!" He could hear her a few feet away, cursing under her breath. "Hey!" He shouted. She marched over to the pair.

"Dammit Kurosaki, your dad broke the machine!" She stared at the device in her hand. "He's like the hulk. Damn thing maxed out and just shut off!" She sighed and put the gadget in her pocket.

"Make sure you watch over - GET LOST!" he shouted. A dark haired man was lingering near the divides, trying to peak over at his wet friend. He ran off as soon as the command left Ichigo's lips. He ran a hand through his hair. "Those perverts are definitely gonna try and talk to her."

"Yea, hold on." Tatsuki turned her head and called out, "Iwatani-san!" One of the guys who had been keeping the line and people orderly, came jogging up. He had soft brow hair that spiked at odd angles. A few hairs fell forward and tickled the top of his eyelashes. His eyes were narrow and green. _He's handsome_ , Orihime thought, _not as handsome as Kurosaki-kun though_.

"What's up sensei!?"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Alright, alright. What's up Arisawa..." he lowered his head and deepened his voice dramatically, "SAMA!"

Orihime barely saw her best friend throw the punch. She had quickly pulled her hand back and launched it forward. There was a soft thud that followed. Her metallic eyes widened; the boy had blocked the attack.

"Tisk, tisk," the boy called Iwatani scolded playfully. They both lowered their hands. "Rules, rules, Arisawa-san."

"Only on the mat," she muttered. His grin widened. "God you're so annoying." Iwantani brought his left hand up to his chest. He gripped his shirt and gasped, doing his best to look offended.

"Listen," she continued. "Can you check the equipment back in and sign us out?" He raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "I've gotta watch Orihime-chan. Make sure she isn't accosted." Iwatani turned his green eyes toward the auburn haired girl for the first time since arriving.

"You're the one who went last right?" he verified. Orihime nodded enthusiastically. Iwatani extended his hand, "I'm Naofumi Iwatani." She smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Orihime Inoue."

"Well Inoue-san, thanks a lot for helping our dojo." His eyes then turned to Ichigo. Ichigo shook his hand and introduced himself.

"Honestly, we couldn't have done it without you. We made more than enough money for the World Championship. We have enough to participate in the tournament and championship in America. There's gonna be tons of recruiters there. I'm totally in your debt."

Ichigo mummbled a 'no problem.' He didn't like when people thanked him like that; it was uncomfortable. He never knew how to respond, it always felt like he was supposed to thank them too. Tatsuki's teammate bowed graciously and told Tatsuki he'd take care of the closing the booth.

"He seems nice," Orihime said, drying her hair.

"Yea, he's one of our best judokas," she admitted reluctantly. "But I kick his ass in martial arts karate and tai-kwon-do."

Ichigo smirked, "I dunno about that. He blocked -" the shinigami's sentence was cut short by a punch to the face. "What the hell!" he shouted.

"I wanted to give you some time to re-evaluate your words." She smiled.

"I'm gonna break down the equipment." He walked away in irritation.

"Good boy!" Tatsuki called out happily.

Ichigo harrumphed as he removed the large wooden stakes from the ground. _Damn Tatsuki_. His face still hurt. _Maybe I should ask Inoue to heal it_. But, he decided against it. It wasn't something that was life threatening. The sting would dissipate by the end of the day. He hauled the wooden planks on his shoulder and walked over to the supply-return trucks. He had just put them down when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find Suzume standing behind him. She was smiling with her head tilted playfully.

"Hey!" She enthused, rocking on her toes.

Ichigo nodded his head in recognition. He began walking back towards the site. The raven haired girl quickly followed. "So...was getting dunked fun?"

"It's not fun getting wet." He scowled.

"Well, I don't know," she hummed. "Sometimes getting wet can be fun." Ichigo froze. He turned to look at the girl beside him, her eyes shining, her tongue poking out between her teeth. She moved closer. The girl slid her arm around his and leaned into his ear. "It can feel really good." She whispered seductively. He could feel her breath on his neck. Blood rushed to his groin as his mind delved into an explicit scene where the girl beside him was naked, moaning. "Maybe..." she continued, "we can go hangout somewhere." He swallowed. How was he supposed to respond to that?

"Hey ICHIGO!"

He let out a breath of relief. He knew that voice anywhere. He stuck out his free arm and felt a body hurl towards it and then fall backwards. Keigo. Perfect timing. "Oww, Ichigo. Why do you always have to hurt me?" The brunette picked himself up and dusted off his pants. Keigo, jumped towards Ichigo, his head moving back and forth between him and Suzume.

"Heeeyyy," he whined. "Why am I always the last to know!" He complained. "When did you two start dating?" Keigo turned his back on his friend and pouted. "You never tell me anything!"

"Whose dating?" Uryu, along with Mizuiro, Chad, Mahana, and Michiru walked towards the trio.

"Ichigo!" Keigo folded his arms.

"You're dating?" Mizuiro asked, looking up from his phone.

"He's with Rukia… I'm pretty sure." Mahana said, putting a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"Rukia?" Suzume looked confused.

"That short, black haired girl. The really short one." Mizuiro gestured her short height with his hand. "But...I don't know that they're dating," he continued.

"Why aren't you including me in the conversation!" Keigo had turned around, flapping his arms, whining, "I want to know about Ichigo's love life too!" The substitute Shinigami scowled.

"Shut up! You're all idiots. I'm outta here." The young man extracted himself from Suzume. Shoving his hands in his pocket, he left.

"Oi, what's his problem?" Tatsuki called walking up with her best friend in tow. Orihime watched Ichigo walking away.

"Ichigo won't tell us who he's dating," Michiru responded.

"I don't think he's dating anyone." Uryu straightened his glasses, narrowing his eyes. "But if he was. He wouldn't tell us." The group nodded in agreement.

* * *

**",~~,"**

One week before summer ended, Mizuiro threw a party. Juniors, seniors, and the recently graduated class, packed his living room and spilled out into the back yard.

The party had started at 7:00, It was 10:00 now. In the kitchen, the lights were bright. Stacks of pizza boxes, chips, and coolers of alcohol decorated the counters. Large groups were gathered pouring out shots and taking slices of pizza.

"Alright girls, let's take a shot!" Mahana signaled her friends to line up in front of seven shots of vodka on the kitchen counter. Orihime, having already taken a shot at the beginning of the party, surreptitiously poured out the alcohol and replaced it with water. Mahana shouted, "On three! One, two, three!" The girls threw their heads back and slammed the glasses back down. Orihime feigned the "burn," she twisted her face in what she hoped was believable.

The excitement was high. In the living room, the lights had been turned off. Instead a rotating machine splashed colorful lights across the room. The music boomed as bodies gyrated in front of the speaker system. At the back, several boys were standing with their drinks in their hands. Lonely wallflowers, wanting to dance but too embarrassed to ask. There were several couples on the couch as well, bodies intertwined as they breathed each other in.

Ichigo was inebriated. He was leaning against the wall, enjoying the buzz that engulfed him. He felt good. He felt happy. After everything that had happened with the war, it was nice to be able to relax.

Orihime's gray eyes were browsing the room when she noticed a shock of orange hair. Ichigo held a half empty beer bottle. His hair unruly. She felt her heart constrict. She excused herself from the girls and made her way through the crowd.

"Kurosaki-kun," she said. His glossy eyes meandered to the copper haired girl. She waved sheepishly, "Hi."

The corner of his lips twitched upwards. "Havin' a good time?"

She giggled nervously. "Oh you know," she scratched the back of her head.

He pushed himself off the wall and stumbled. Orihime quickly grabbed his arm to steady him. Realizing that she was still holding his arms, she quickly pulled them back; her face turning red.

"M-mmm- maybe y.-yo-you should g-get home," she stuttered.

"Nah, I just need to sit down for a bit."

He staggered into the nearest room; Orihime close behind. She watched as he slumped onto the small twin bed. She stood at the door, her hand on the knob. She wanted to make sure he'd made it in safely.

"Music is giving me a damn headache," he mumbled.

"Okay then, um, so I'll just, - go. I'll close the door for you." She smiled brightly.

"Inoue, wait."

"Yea?"

"You don't have to go." Ichigo lifted his upper body off the bed, and tilted his head so he could see Orihime clearly.

"I don't want to bother you."

"Come on, when have I ever said you bother me." Although she was unable to see him clearly, she could hear the scowl in his voice.

Orihime bounced nervously. She closed the door behind her quietly.

"So..." the girl swallowed. "Have you thought about what you're going to do for college?" She leaned against the door.

"Kind of," he mumbled. He lifted himself up to a sitting position. His sat at the foot of the bed, his legs touching the floor. "I don't know." He ruffled his hand through his hair. She watched silently. Something was bothering him. She could feel it coming off in waves. But, she didn't want to pester him. If he wanted to share it with her, he would. "Karin and Yuzu...I can't leave them. I have to go to college here. I have to take care of them. Plus, I don't know what it means for my position as a substitute Shinigami if leave for school."

"I think..." she paused, "the girls will be fine. They're strong, and smart, and talented." She listed each feature with her finger. She looked up thoughtfully. "Shinigamis are needed everywhere." She smiled. "Oh!" Orihime jumped up in realization. She pointed a finger in the air, "Your dad will take care of the girls."

Ichigo didn't respond immediately. "My mom..." his voice had turned raspy. "I promised her I'd take of them..." Uncharacteristically, he said, "I wish she could've seen me graduate." Kurosaki was not one who dwelled in the past; it can't be changed. He didn't like becoming overly emotional. But, the alcohol had led him to loosen his tongue and bring forth the feelings he was repressing. "I miss her."

The sorrow in his voice broke her heart. Her only desire was to console him. It took five long strides to get to him. When she arrived she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. Although Ichigo was substantially taller than the healer, his current placement allowed her to be in the dominant position. She stood, her arms lowered around his neck, pulling him into her. His head just touched her chin. He stilled for a moment, then slowly returned her embrace. He took a deep breath.

"You smell good," he whispered huskily, his hot breath tickled her skin and she suppressed her urge to laugh. His head had been resting on its side. His ear pressed against her heart. He turned his head and buried himself deeper into her chest. He took a deeper breath.

Orihime gasped. She had forgotten what she was wearing. It was a dress she'd found at a small American shop. A yellow plunging neck, open back, frilled halter dress. The bottom stopped just below her knees. She'd fallen in love with the vibrant color and the way it swished as she walked. But, the top left the skin between her breasts exposed. She realized, a little too late, that he was snuggling her bare skin. The feel of his warm face sent goosebumps throughout her body. The hands, that had been wrapped around the clothed part of her waist, started moving up little by little, until they splayed across her naked back. A heat surged through her body. She felt like she was burning up.

"So soft," his fingers skimmed up her spine. He nuzzled her collar bone. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Should she stop him? Her heart was racing. Before she could decide, his hands moved to the back of her thighs. He quickly lifted her and pivoted, dropping her on the bed.

He was kneeling between her legs, his hands still on her thighs. Ichigo slid his hands up, bunching the bottom of her dress up. His hands roamed over her body clumsily. His inexperience could be felt as soon as he reached her chest. He was rough. She bit her lip when he squeezed her right breast a bit too tight, but she was too embarrassed to say anything for fear he would stop. He moved his hands, one on each side, resting them on the bed to brace himself. He bent down to hover over her and licked her clavicle. She gasped in response.

"You taste so good," he murmured. A strange feeling pooled between her legs. She shifted her bottom in an attempt to assuage the odd sense. Kurosaki's lips moved up to her neck, sloppily licking and kissing. She could feel the excess of his saliva dripping down. But still, it was an amazing feeling.

He rested the bottom of his weight on her body; tilted to the left and with his right hand he savagely pulled the fabric covering her right breast. Horrified at the exposure she attempted to cover herself. But The shinigami was faster. His head was already hovering at her chest, his fingers ripping off the silicon that covered the areola. His tongue came out flicked across it. She moaned in response. He took the bud into his mouth and began to suck. Her hands went flying into his hair; she arched her back in desperation for more. He repeated the aggressive reveal, to the other side of her top. His fingers moved to play with the left nipple, whilst his mouth nipped at the right. Her legs widened of their own volition. She knew she should feel embarrassed, but all she could feel was an immense fire of pleasure coursing through her veins. She had an aching need below. But she wasn't sure of what. The feelings that he was eliciting were nothing she'd ever known, nothing she could've ever imagined.

He had begun sucking at the left teat softly, but he was increasing the pressure more and more. She closed her eyes in pain. His hand squeezed at her right breast harshly. She wanted to still his hands and tell him to be gentle. However, she had not the courage to say. Instead, she tried to focus on the pleasure of his tongue. He lifted his head up, back to her neck, and moved his hands down to her center. This time, she tried to squirm out. She wasn't comfortable with the idea of having his hands down there. She put her hands on Ichigo's chest and attempted to push him off. However, he was not deterred. Instead, it excited him even more. He pushed her underwear aside and lifted a finger to slide down her slit. The feeling immediately shot a jolt of electricity within her. Her hands, which had been at his chest, flew to his back. She clawed at him, her toes tingled and she whimpered in desire. It was the most intense feeling she'd ever had. She wanted more. She lifted her hips up again, encouraging his action. He immediately responded, repeating his action. This time he moved his finger slower. She moaned loudly, whimpering. She felt like crying in pure pleasure. It felt so good. Her fingers scraped his back, his shirt lifted slightly in response. She could feel heat coursing and pooling between her legs.

Then she felt Ichigo retract his entire body. Orihime closed her eyes. She was breathing hard, as if she'd run a mile. She wondered if he could hear her heart beating. Even her breathing was audible. _This is it_ , she thought. _I've gone to second base with Ichigo_. Although she was half naked, she couldn't find the power to move. Her hands were still shaking and her arms had gone limp. She doubted she could lift them. _Wow, second base_. Her mind began to wonder, _what were the bases again?_ _First base is kissing; second base is under the clothes stuff; third base is when people use their mouths and other body parts…yea and then home run_. She silently giggled. She went to first and second base in the same session. That's a big deal. She couldn't wait to tell Tatsuki.

All of a sudden she felt Ichigo's fingers at the edge of her underwear. There was a tearing sound as he ripped them off, leaving her entire bottom exposed. She squealed. He was kneeling between her legs. As she had been daydreaming he had been taking his shirt off, and pulling his jeans down. She could see he was fully erect. _Wait, I'm not ready for that yet_. She started to scoot herself backwards. But he had already had her thighs in his grasp. He pulled her closer, her body dragged across the sheets. He placed her heat against his hardened member. She gasped at the sensation. Maybe they were entering third base? Third base was alright. He lifted her hips up and pressed his length against her swollen bud and began rubbing her clit. It felt slick, extremely smooth.

Just a minute ago she had thought that there was nothing more pleasurable than having his fingers move up between her legs. But this, this was much better. It was as if she was being consumed by a raging fire. Her hips bucked of its own accord. She needed him to move faster. Ichigo then dropped her hips. The loss made her cry out in need. _Why did he stop?_ He pushed her dress up past her waist and settled himself over her. She wondered if, perhaps, he was about to kiss her. Unfortunately she was wrong.

She felt a sharp pain between her legs. Ichigo had plunged himself into her. She yelped and immediately bit down on his shoulder. He hissed in pain. She felt like she was being stabbed from the inside. As he began moving, it burned horribly. She bit down harder, hot tears escaped her eyes. _It's so painful_! This wasn't what she had seen in movies. They didn't say that sex hurt. But it did. It hurt so much.

Her chest, which had been heaving in intense pleasure, was now overcome with pain. He wasn't moving slowly either. He was going at an extremely fast and rough pace. Although, she wouldn't say call it pace, it was more like rutting on top of her.

Yet, despite the pain she could not get herself to speak. How could she now? She had felt such thrill and pleasure earlier, now she wanted to tell him stop? The guilt and shame of her earlier actions enveloped her. If she didn't want this to happen, she should have told him to stop as soon as he had put her on the bed. She decided she'd close her eyes and wait for it to be finished.

The ache between her legs began to ebb away. It was fast becoming replaced by pleasure. _This feels amazing_. She had forgotten that less than a minute ago, she didn't like it. This she wanted more of. She unclenched from his shoulder and moved her head to his neck. Her hips moved up to meet his. Orihime pressed her lips against his pulsing vein. She licked at it. She needed more. Her hands traveled over his back and she suckled and kissed down his neck. She'd only just begun touching and kissing him when he groaned loudly and stilled. She felt him release. He was breathing hard.

However, she still had a fierce ache between her legs. She'd wanted more. She started to rock her hips toward him, but his hand flew to her waist to still her. She froze. He was huffing above her and then, Ichigo dropped down on her. His whole body, dead weight. What was she supposed to do now? Her body was screaming the need for gratification. But there was nothing she could do. He was passed out.

She waited a couple of minutes before rolling him off. She sat up and adjusted her top. She found both silicon covers and put them back on. As she stood she felt something dripping down her leg. Fear took hold. _What's happening!?_ She picked up her torn underwear and wiped the liquid. It was blood. Was that normal? Did virgins usually bleed? She wasn't sure. It wasn't like she talked about sex with anyone. It was an embarrassing topic. She used the rest of the tattered clothing to clean the rest. She was looking for the other side of her silicon covering when she spied a condom wrapper. Well, at least she had practiced safe sex, she thought. She made her way out the door, locking it behind her. What was going to happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to keep the first time experience **true to reality**. There aren't many people I know who had a "romantic" and "life changing" first time. There are books written about men being kind and gentle, girls who slowly give-in to the pleasure. But for most people, the first time is dirty and ungratifying. It was painful and awkward. Although I do love reading stories about sweet love making, I don't think it would be true to what most people experience today. To be honest, not many girls (now women) had an orgasm the first time they had sex. Many didn't have one the second or third time either. It takes time to understand what your body enjoys. Sometimes it was just their partner. I didn't experience a true climax until my third partner. That's how long it can be before people really get into sex!
> 
> **IMPORTANT NOTE**
> 
> If you ever come to a situation, much like Orihime, where you change your mind in the middle, **you can say stop. Don't be embarrassed. It's okay to change your mind**. If _at any time_ you don't feel safe or comfortable, voice it. _Never_ ever feel like you "owe" it to them. You don't owe them anything. **No means no**. It doesn't matter whether or not you're in the middle or at the start. You can tell them to stop at any point and walk away. Don't feel guilty about it. **You have a say in all things regarding your body, period.**


	3. Rumination and Proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reviewing.
> 
> vaberella
> 
> Chibisamasempai20
> 
> TizianaHenkett 
> 
> pratthemsworth 
> 
> I appreciate that you took the time to write back. It means more than you know!
> 
> Please read and review. Let me know what you think. Also, if you notice any inconsistencies, don't hesitate to message me. I'll make sure to fix it.
> 
> On the bottom are definitions of unfamiliar terms. The terms are marked by a *.

**Key**

Italics :indicates character thoughts or emphasis.

",~~," :indicates flash back (start of flash back, end of flash back)

",~III~," :indicates change in setting or point of view

This chapter is rated **T**.

_Only Ever Alone_

Chapter 2

**Rumination and Proposals**

",~~,"

",~III~,"

"Some women may bleed after having sex…" he read. "…because of her hymen breaking…" Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. _Thank God_ . _It was normal_ , _kind of_ ; according to the article not all women bled. He shut off his computer and plopped down on his bed.

His head had been a mess since Mizuiro's party. He'd woken up in one of the guest rooms shirtless with his pants down to his knees. The worst part was, he had a used condom on. He groaned and put both hands on his forehead. It only took a moment for his mind to recall the events of the night. He, reasonably, freaked out. When he got off the bed, there was blood on the sheets. Horror and panic struck, it crashed into him like a freight train. _Did I hurt her?_ He gathered the bed sheets, and walking over the mass of passed out guests, crept into the laundry room and shoved it into the washer.

He was frightened that he'd somehow maimed her. If he hurt Orihime, he would never forgive himself. As soon as he got home he opened his laptop and googled "Do virgins bleed the first time?" An array of links showed up and he clicked the first one. Now that he knew it was common, he went straight to the shower and washed the previous night off.

The water felt cool against his body. His hands moved in a circular motion, the soap foaming with every swipe. Yesterday he had started the day off similarly, minus the google search on virgin bleeding. However, awakening slightly jumbled and confused was routine.

As of late, his dreams had started to leak out -literally. He'd wake up drenched in sweat, sometimes finding his pants...soiled. He'd feel slightly confused about his whereabouts, and then realize his dream was just that, a dream. There was no female writhing on top of him or him on top of her. No mouth on his...well...just, no girl. He thanked the Gods that Rukia no longer lived in his closet, thankful that he locked his door, and embarrassed he was going through this sexual puberty phase.

* * *

**",~~,"**

Yesterday, after showering, he went to Urahara's. His constant state of arousal was frustrating and the hallows weren't providing much of a distraction. Most of them were weak and finished off with one strike. He didn't even need to use shun-po. His objective was to get Hat-and-Clogs to spar. He needed to let out some of the aggression that was building up do to his inability to... _exercise_ his primal needs.

Kisuke was feeling generous that day. He agreed to a training session. For the next few hours he was immersed in battling. He felt exhilarated. There was nothing more he enjoyed than combat. It was his passion, and Kisuke was a formidable opponent. At the end of the session he returned home to get ready for Mizuiro's party.

He entered the house, evaded a kick from his stupid dad, informed his his sisters he wouldn't be home that night, and answered Yuzu's question about where'd he be. That night he took his time to get dressed. There was no reason to be there exactly at 7. He made his way downstairs at 7:45, where his dad seemed to be waiting.

"Ichigo, catch!"

His old man had thrown a small rectangular box. When he looked down, his eyes bulged out of its sockets, he shouted, and threw the box back at his father.

"What the hell you pervert! Why can't you be a normal dad?!"

"Now, this is something that dad's normally do!"

"Who in the hell would give their son a box of condoms?" That was _not_ normal dad behavior. He pushed the box back to Ichigo, who adamantly refused to take it.

"This isn't a joke," he stated, his tone hard. Gone was his whiny immature father. In his place was someone he hadn't seen since he was six. Isshin's dark eyes looked down at him without its playful glint. They were heavy and serious. His stubbled jaw was set. "You're going to a party."

"It's not like I haven't been to one before," the teen retorted, his aggressive attitude still apparent. Isshin raised an eyebrow.

Of course Ichigo had been to parties, but _this_ was different, and his dad was more than aware. Because _this_ time, the party was being thrown by Mizuiro. Mizuiro, who had an adult girlfriend. One that would be supplying numerous types of alcoholic beverages.

 _This_ would be a party where upper classmen would be drinking. _This_ was not the same parties he went to at the Soul Society or freshman dances. There'd be no warriors who also chose not to drink, or captains who displayed irritation about their underlings drinking habits.

"You're going to a _party_ ," his father repeated. "You should be safe."

Still, despite knowing that _this_ party would be nothing he'd been to before, he stubbornly refused. He wasn't going to a party to have sex. He was going to relax. He was going to be a normal teenager. _Don't normal teens have sex at parties_? his mind nagged. He sneered at his own response.

"I don't need it." He turned around and began walking away. The former shinigami moved behind his son quickly and shoved a packet in his back pocket.

"Then don't use it."

He was going to shout and hand it back, but his sisters entered the living room at that very second. So he left the house with the thing in his back pocket. Huffing a 'whatever' as he walked out the gate.

* * *

**",~~,"**

Ichigo stepped out of the shower and felt a slight nudge at the back of his head. He dressed himself and began putting on his socks when he felt that slight tap attempting to gain his attention. It was like a pebble thrown at a window; an unbidden question came rapping: _Did I do things okay?_ It was an odd thought. What did that mean, " _okay?_ " Why did that fly into his mind? He opened his laptop again. "... because of her hymen breaking." If something broke, it meant there was pain.

He remembered the feeling of his bones snapping under Renji's force. Terror snatched him. _Maybe I did things okay_ , he thought desperately. _So it wasn't painful, maybe_ . _Is there even a way that can be done?_ He thought of calling Mizuiro and asking. _No way_ , he shook his head. He would not have a conversation like that, with any of his friends... _ever_. He decided to research it on his own, so he returned to his laptop and down the rabbit hole he went.

* * *

**",~III~,"**

She decided not to tell Tatsuki. Considering how the night had ended, it was probably best she didn't know. It had been three days since Mizuiro's party and Orihime had yet to see or hear from Ichigo. It was not unusual. It's not as if he spent most of his days hanging out with her. In fact, it was very rare that Kurosaki asked anyone to hang out. But still, she wondered if he was thinking about that night as much as she was. She remembered the feel calloused hands on her body. The rough patches of skin scratching her as they moved up her thighs. It had been a little uncomfortable, but it was more pleasant than not. It was a signature of his skill and training, and it excited her all the more.

She stopped and shook her head. _Try not to think about! Try not to think about it!_ she scolded mentally. She took a deep breath and continued on. With her little blue purse, she skipped down the side walk. Her red shoes scuffing the concrete along the way. The bag swished back and forth, lightly bouncing against her jeans. She'd chosen her blue purse to contrast her orange silk top. In art class she learned about complementary colors. And she utilized that knowledge with her wardrobe. Rounding the corner she spotted a familiar yellow and red shirt. The red pattern snaked its way through the yellow background, twisting into pretty flowers.

"Chad?" The man up ahead, turned slowly. His wavy hair partially covering his face.

"Hey."

"Where're you heading to?"

"Oh..uh..no where," he said softly, his cheeks slightly tinted. Orihime tilted her head, _that's strange_. "Where are you heading to?"

"Oh!" She said gleefully. She put her hands together, "I'm going to watch Tatsuki-chan spar at the dojo." She placed her finger near her jaw thoughtfully. "You know it's Tatsuki-chan's last year, so I want to watch her. Once she goes to university, I won't get to see her often," she frowned. "Did you want to come?"

Sado nodded his head. His chocolate hair swayed softly with the movement. Walking with Orihime, often meant taking his time with each step. She was shorter than he was, and her stride much shorter. It wasn't something he wasn't used to. He towered over most people.

When they arrived at the dojo the athletes were wiping down the dark mats to ready for the first set of sparring matches. The pixie cut martial artist immediately felt the presence of her friends and jogged over.

"Hey! What're you doing here?"

"We came to watch you!" Inoue chirped.

Tatsuki's brown eyes shifted from her best friend to the giant beside her. "Watch me?" she asked. She was suddenly grateful she was in sweaty and flushed. If she wasn't, he'd be able to see a faint blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Oi! Sensei!" The teen rolled her eyes, grumbling in irritation.

"What'dya want Iwatani!"

Orihime noticed the boy jogging towards them was the same one she'd met at the festival. His tawny colored hair was damp. Unlike the last time, it wasn't sticking up at odd angles instead, it was rather tame. His face was lightly colored and his jade eyes sparkled as he smiled at the two visitors.

"Hey! Orihime-chan, it's nice to see you again!" Tatsuki quickly punched her team mate in the shoulder.

"That's Inoue-san to you!"

"You call her Ori-"

"Because she's my friend dimwit!" The judoka*(1) waved his hand in a 'oh please' manner before looking toward Orihime.

"We can be friends too right?" he asked.

"Of course!"

"See! Now we're all friends!" He slapped Tatsuki on the back. She lurched forward, and then glared back at her team mate.

"Ah! and you must be the boyfriend!" Naofumi grinned looking from Orihime to Chad.

"Oh no," she said gently, "He's my friend too!"

"Ohhh..." His toothy smile turned into a sly grin as his eyes slid over to the other martial artists. "So this one's _your_ boyfriend." He raised his eyes brows suggestively. Arisawa's face transformed into a beet. The auburn haired girl looked over to Chad, who was also aflame. _Why's he turning so red?_

"No," Orihime responded. "We're all friends." For some reason both Chad and Tatsuki seemed to be struck mute. "This is Sado-kun!"

Naofumi bowed and extended his hand to shake the mocha skinned male.

"Woah!" Naofumi marveled. "Sado-san, you're hands are battle worn. You're hella strong!" He turned to Tatsuki, "Hey, why the hell didn't you recruit your boyfriend?!" His tone was, surprisingly, accusatory. "He would've helped us kill in the championship."

"He's got stuff, really important stuff… he can't make this type of commitment." She floundered, searching for something to distract him. "He's... out saving the world... with Ichigo and Orihime-chan, and Isshida-san too."

Her answer although true, sounded absolutely outlandish. She thought it would lighten his mood and make him chuckle. His expression didn't change. Despite the judoka's energetic demeanor, she knew how passionate he was about the sport. He was nearly, if not as, passionate as she. She could tell he felt betrayed she hadn't gotten Chad to join the dojo.

"It's not the world," Orihime interrupted. Her innocence came off in waves. "It's more like the balance of life."

One of Inoue's best features was her genuine and honest personality. It was difficult to lie, her face was an open book. There wasn't much she could hide. Her assertion made him laugh.

"You're hilarious!" He looked up at the towering giant, "So...you too busy fighting for the balance of life?" Sado nodded. "A man of few words. That's a man after my own heart. Well," he said, placing his hands on his hips. "At least I got Tatsuki to admit your her boyfriend, so I guess that's still a win for me."

Orihime saw a smile cover half of his face before he turned and sprinted off in the opposite direction. Tatsuki's eyes widened and she spun around shouting vengence.

"Oi!" She yelled, chasing after him.

* * *

**",~III~,"**

The smell of sweat propagated the area like thick smoke during a Hanabi festival. It blanketed the tongue with tangy and slightly spicy flavor. Traditionally, sparing was done as so: all gakusei*(2) sit silently around the ring, the pair sparing are called up, they respectfully bow, the referee signals for the match to start, each point is called by the referee, one gakusei is assigned as score keeper while all other gakusei sit quietly and analyze each fighter. However, the typical was ousted by a beautiful auburn haired goddess.

She stood up and shouted, clapped her hands, and filled the entire dojo with an infectious enthusiasm. The handsome Mexican-Japanese male beside her was accustomed to her vivacious personality and sat unaffected. His umber eyes conspicuously stealing glances at the charcoal haired martial artists. The rest of the gakusei however, did not mirror Yasutora. Her exuberance was like a hurricane and she swept the crowd up in her frenzy. When it was Tatsuki's turn, for the first time since sitting, Chad imperceptibly leaned forward; an action that indicated his interest.

Standing directly across of Arisawa was Naofumi Iwatani. Unlike their predecessors, the pair wore padded headgear, gloves, and a mouth guard. They looked daunting with the additions. Both Inoue and Sado were befuddled by it. None of the other's needed it during their judo matches. It became clear, once the referee commenced the sparring, why they needed all the gear.

Tatsuki and Naofumi weren't having a judo, karate, or tae kwon do match; it was vale tudo*(3). It was Tatsuki's dream to be the world champion in vale tudo. She planned on going to college on a judo scholarship, training with the best coaches to increase her strength and movement. Vale tudo was a type of Brazilian martial arts; a sport that transformed into what was now called ultimate fighting or MMA.

For the grey eyed beauty, the most surprising thing was not her best friend. She knew how strong and fast Tatsuki was. It was Iwatani that shocked her. He displayed none of the outrageous goofy manner she'd come to know. His eye brows drew down and he immediately went into fighting stance. Orihime didn't know what she expected of the judoka, probably laughing and smiling, maybe jumping side to side, a little banter. There was none of that.

His aura had completely altered, it turned heavy and encased him. She thought back to her friends and all those she'd met in the Soul Society. She hadn't come across anyone whose spiritual pressure or aura changed so drastically. They could increase and decrease its strength, but not transform its nature. It caused her to ponder the implications of such a thing. But she quickly dismissed it, as she was much too involved with the fight.

It was a brutal showdown. Tatsuki was much shorter than Naofumi, in fact her head barely touched his nose. And he was male, which was an obvious thing. It was a little more than baffling as to why they would be sparring with each other, especially since Iwatani had the advantage. Inoue made a note to ask about it later.

During the match there were multiple times when teen had: squeaked and covered her mouth, screamed and turned away, and gasped and closed her eyes. Watching Orihime's reactions were just as fun, if not more, than the fight itself. She was so animated that she drew the attention of many judokas. Both martial artists survived three rounds, but the winning party was Naofumi by two points.

Once all the matches were finished, the two spectators headed to their friend with apologies ready at the tongue.

"Sorry Tatsuki-chan."

"You did really good."

"I could've done better," she put her hands on her hips. "If I took a shot at the start of it, I could've gotten him on his back and done the climb up."

"Naw, I would've seen you going in for the shot," her opponent commented. He swung his face towel over his shoulder. "You have a tell, you lean in the opposite direction for a second before taking the shot." He wiped his face with the edge of the rag on his left side.

"When you notice that?"

"Last month during round robins. I was studying your style an' reviewed your footage, you've got a couple tells. It's the only reason I won this one," he said taking a deep breath. "I haven't beaten you in a long ass time."

She nodded respectfully. Orihime noted their conversation was not one of bantering, but one of mutual respect and recognition of skill. It was obvious that they, as martial artists, had a great regard for one another.

"Let's go to a movie!" the princess shouted. She really wanted to go out, she had been in her room thinking about Ichigo's lips all day. If she went home now, she'd start thinking about how much she wanted to touch him again. She felt herself blush.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked, noticing her reddening appearance. She waved it off, her purse nearly slipping off her shoulder.

"Ohhh...it's nothing! Nope! I'm okay. Thinking about hot sauce and popcorn. Yummy! Oh, with a little peanut butter on the side." Both her friends blanched at the idea. "Did you want to join us Iwatani-kun?"

"Sounds great. Mind if I bring some of my friends-"

"Who?" Tatsuki demanded.

"Bowow, Sama-sama, and Lily."

"Yea, fine."

"Wow, your friends have really interesting names!" marveled the denim clad teen.

"That's not their actual names," grumbled the other judoka. "Iwatani likes to make up nick names. It's irritating."

"Awe, I think it's cute," she responded.

"You're too sweet for your own good," her friend responded as she shook her head, patting her auburn hair affectionately.

* * *

**",~III~,"**

After practice they walked to Tatsuki's. The athlete took a quick shower and shoved on a white Nike sports t-shirt and long green pants. She left her hair down. The style reminiscent of a stylish mullet; the pixie cut framing her face, with a long tail at the back.

By the time the trio reached the movies the sun had been resting for over an hour. The sky had darkened to a shade of navy and the stars peeked in and out of the passing clouds. They were waiting near the bike rack at the front of the theater when they saw the four teens walk up.

Iwatani introduced the male beside him first. He was a short husky teenager with a buzz cut, the tiny needles of hair hinting at a navy blue. His eyes were slimmer than most and looked to be dark chocolate in color. The gakusei's face was rectangular and his chin dimpled. There were specks of acne on his left cheekbone, and the way he walked reminded her of a pigeon, his chest puffed up and his shoulders drawn back.

"This is Bowow."

Then he motioned to the tall thin girl in the middle, her onyx hair wrapped in a tight bun. She had a face that reminded Inoue of the Japanese dynasty. Her eyes unhooded and angled like thin almonds, her nose was impeccably straight, and her cheekbones were higher and slightly triangular. She looked like an empress. She was introduced as "Sama-sama."

The last was Lily. She was slightly taller than Inoue and her shoulders and waist were wider. Her hair was such a light blond it almost appeared white. She had a tan complexion with an oval shaped face and rather yellow eyes. She could see why Naofumi had dubbed her Lily. The flower girl smiled and looked up at Chad.

"Can I ask you something?" Her voice was surprisingly loud for such a small girl. The giant nodded in response. "What else are you? I mean other than Japanese?"

"Mexican."

"Well, you're tall, dark, and handsome," she said. She shifted her weight to her left leg. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uh..."

"Yes," Naofumi stated abruptly, "It's Sensei."

"I never said-" Tatsuki started,

"Keepin' it on the down low," Naofumi ignored her.

"We should get our tickets..." The one called Bowow added.

"Hold on we're still waiting - Ichigo! Over here!" The Nike wearing athlete waved her hand in the air.

"Ichigo?" Her heart beat quickened at the sound of his name. Could they hear it? It was pounding in her ears.

"Yea, I called him and Isshida. Isshida couldn't come."

"Oh..."

It was like a scene from a movie. The way she spotted his fruit colored hair first, followed by the crowd suddenly parting to reveal Kurosaki-kun. He was wearing a Samurai Blue* long sleeve athletic shirt. His legs were covered in long denim jeans and his feet in dark blue basketball high tops.

Orihime thought her heart couldn't beat any faster. But it continued to increase its pace with each step he took towards them. Had he always been so handsome? She bit her lip, scanning her memories. _Yup. Definitely_. The orange haired shinigami sauntered toward them, his hands deep in his pockets.

"Hey," Sado greeted

"Who're they?" He pointed his thumb at the four unfamiliar faces.

"Don't you remember?" Tatsuki remarked, her eyes wide with her 'how-can-you-not-remember' face.

Ichigo turned to look at the four closer. His eyes squinting trying to put any face to a memory. Finally a face and place clicked in his mind and he pointed to the male with jade colored eyes.

"Oh yea, um..what was it, Fred, Tenten, Washani -"

"It's Naofumi Iwatani." Orihime's head appeared over his shoulder. Her close proximity caused him to jump forward in surprise.

"Right. right." He bowed to the judoka in acknowledgment. Naofumi returned the gesture and introduced his friends.

"I really like your hair," commented Lily. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

He scowled at the extremely personal question. His answer had been an automatic response. But after a second, he dropped his expression and took a quick assessment of the female asking. She was pretty, a bit on the short side though. He gazed down at her legs, but they were covered in jeans. His eyes traveled back up to her neck and then her eyes.

"Want one?" she asked suggestively.

"Uhh," he flushed. It took him a second to regain his senses. "No, of course not." He mumbled before walking to the theater.

* * *

**",~III~,"**

They shuffled to their seats. Orihime continued to ruminate on shinigami's interaction with Lily. _What does he mean of course not? Is he trying to tell me he isn't interested? Maybe he means that he's not looking_ … Lost in her own thoughts, she slipped on a piece of buttered popcorn left on the floor. Her foot went up and her body went down. Fortunately, Ichigo caught her. His hands slipped under her arms, wrapping just below her breasts.

"You alright?" He asked, lifting her back on her feet. Her face heated as unbidden images of those same hands on her naked breast a few nights ago. How tightly he'd squeezed them.

"Y-y-yea, ehehe" she laughed nervously. "I'm such a klutz."

She watched him from the corner of her eye as they sat down. Wondering if he'd sneak a glance, like she was. But not once did he look over. He'd asked earlier if she was alright... _does he mean about that night?_ She wondered. Or _does he mean, is it alright that he doesn't want to be in a relationship?_

Upon further reflection, she discovered he had treated her no different than usual. As if that night never happened. _Maybe he doesn't remember._ The thought crushed her. She had lost her virginity to someone who didn't even remember taking it. She took a peek at him again. _Touch me!_ Her own desire made her blush. But she _really_ wished he would. Even if it was a slight brush of his fingers against her arm, his leg leaning against hers. She _craved_ him.

* * *

**",~III~,"**

The kumite*(5) was held over two days. The single-elimination event was held at a large venue twelve miles from Karakura. The first day, Tatsuki told Orihime, was a weeding. It wasn't necessary for her friends to waste their time. It was the second day that held significance. That day was the "real" competition. They had whittled it down to the best karateka*(6). They were all battling for first place.

Uryu Ishida drove his friends to the tournament on Saturday. On the passenger's side sat Chad, whilst Orihime, Mahana, and Ryo sat in the back. They walked into the arena at 9:00 in the morning, before the start of the tournament. Orihime was adamant that they see Tatsuki before the matches began.

* * *

**",~~,"**

"I made this for her!" she said jumping up and down.

"That's wonderful Orihime. But...what is it?"

"Oh, it's a good luck charm, see?" She turned it around. Uryu examine the stitching work. She blushed, "I know I'm not as talented as you are at sewing, but I did my best."

"What! No! Orihime, this is perfect. It's better than anything I could ever make." He'd told her. She awarded him with a soft smile.

"I made some for a few others too, but...Tatsuki's I made really special. Inside, I put a ribbon that I'd embroidered with luck. But, we'll need time to stitch it on their gi*(7), so we've got to go early. Will you help sew them on the other uniforms too? Please Ishida-kun?" Uryu never able to deny Orihime, asked her what time they needed to be at the arena.

* * *

**",~~,"**

As they parked, they could see a small number of karateka walking towards the arena, some with their gi's already on, while others walked in with daily wear and a sports bag in hand. By the time Orihime had finished sewing on the good luck patch on Tatsuki's gi, Ishida had already been finished with Naofumi, Bowow, Sama-sama, and Lily's for a couple of minutes. Tatsuki, Naofumi, and Sama-sama made it to the second day. Sadly, Bowow and Lily had been eliminated on the first day. However, Bowow's strength was in judo whilst Lily preferred kana*(8), but the tournament was kumite.

They second rounds were already in progress when they felt a heavy spiritual pressure. It was an unfamiliar and, they could sense, demonic. The three nakama*(9) quickly exchanged looks, the two males taking a stand and making their way toward the exit. They had jogged several feet before Uryu realized that the healer was not behind them.

"Inoue-san?" he called. He watched as she struggled through some train of thought. Her head turned back to the matches and then to the two who had paused in wait. A deep and rustic sound echoed in her ears. She would have to go, the power level was too high and too demonic for her not to. She stood up and apologetically looked back at the competitions that were taking place. They needed to beat whatever it was quickly, she didn't want to miss Tatsuki's match.

The moment she caught sight of it she knew they wouldn't make it back to see the rest of the second round. In fact, it was likely they wouldn't make it to the final.

The creature in front of them looked almost human. With dark oil hair and deep brown skin, it wore something akin to a soul reaper's shihakusho. The colors of the robe however did not duplicate that of the Soul Society's Gotei. Where the shinigami showcased black, the creature's was prominently red with some type of silver pattern. The inner white was replaced by gold. It could easily be mistaken for human if not for its eyes. The entirety of the eye was silver. Based on its body and physicality it appeared to be male. The three took to a triangular position, with the thing in the middle.

"Who are you?" The quincy shouted.

"Who are you?" The nakama were taken aback. It had parroted not only his words, but Ishida's voice as well.

"I'll ask again, who are you? What are your intentions? I can feel a demonic aura coming off of you. Speak now or we'll strike you down." He lifted his bow and pulled back the string.

"I speak...again speak," Its voice continued to mimic the midnight eyed archer.

"Ishida-kun, I think...I think it might only be able to repeat people."

"I think," it echoed Orihime's voice, "I repeat."

"What should we do?" asked the fullbringer.

"We don't know if it's good or bad," the healer added.

"No- that's not true. I can feel it has a demonic aura." Ishida kept a sharp eye on the creature standing in the middle of their formation.

"But that doesn't mean its evil. Only that it has some demonic power," replied Sado.

The thing borrowed Chad's voice and words, "What should we do?"

"Are you some kind of shinigami from the Soul Society?" Suddenly, the demon was directly in front of the archer. Although it had no iris or pupils, the quincy had the feeling that it was staring at him heatedly.

"Shinigami, Soul Society!" Its hand sprung forth and grabbed Ishida's neck before the he could shoot an arrow. The fullbringer launched an attack, striking the dark haired creature in the head. Startlingly, it was not phased. Uryu struggled to pry the fingers from his throat.

"Stop it!" Orihime shouted running towards them.

"Stop!" It repeated, releasing quincy from its grip. Its head turned toward healer. The archer quickly picked himself up and shot an arrow point blank in its chest. However, it stood unaffected.

"Stop!" It mimicked once again borrowing the girl's voice.

"Why'd it let go?" Uryu questioned.

"I think, we don't know," The creature's voice altered from Orihime's to Yasutora's. "I can feel...what we should do."

"What's going on here?" The healer heard the substitute shinigami before she saw him.

The creature spun it's face in the direction of the noise and let out a deep howl, "Shinigami, Soul Society!"

Orihime wasn't sure when it happened, but sometime during hearing the words of the thing and blinking, Ichigo had blasted an attack that sent it flying.

"What the hell is that thing and why's it sound like you!" The soul reaper shouted at the quincy. The creature was back in a flash. They shielded their eyes from the bright light. Opening their eyes they found the demon standing where was standing before Ichigo arrived, in front of Uryu. Orihime immediately called forth a defensive shield for Ishida. Once again, the creature spoke in Ishida's voice, "Shinigami, who are you?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute shinigami. Who are you?" The demon tilted its head and then in another flash of light it was gone.

"What the hell was that?"

Normally, Orihime Inoue would have stayed with her nakama and debrief her shinigami...the shinigami...not her shinigami...the, the shinigami. Today however, as soon as it vanished, she ran back to the arena to watch the rest of the tournament, leaving Yasutora and Uryu to speak with Ichigo.

At the end of the tournament Tatsuki and Iwatani won first place in their divisions, and Sama-sama ranked third in hers.

* * *

**",~III~,"**

Orihime had always enjoyed Urahara's shop. Sitting on her knees, she bounced up and down chewing on a snack Tessai made for her. She smiled joyfully as she waited for the last two people to join their party.

The self dubbed "mere honest, handsome, perverted businessman" was still out. Tessai had mentioned that he had to run an errand. Despite being egotistical by proclaiming himself as handsome, the princess had to agree. Kisuke wasn't just physically attractive, moreover had a charming personality and a genius mind.

They were also waiting on Ichigo. He hadn't shown up yet. Orihime wondered if he knew she was already there and was avoiding her. _Stop thinking that!_ She scolded herself. It made her feel as if someone were squeezing her heart. It was painful. She shook her head. _Think happy thoughts! Happy thoughts!_

Uryu watched his friend chew delightedly on the rice confection. She looked so happy; it made him smile. This school break they'd spent much more time together than they had previously, _without_ any type of Soul Society or hallow relation. They were just friends hanging out, working part time jobs, and living normal lives.

It was odd. Ishida had accepted, years ago, that he was never going to have a normal teenage life. He had resigned that he'd be without friends, without any relationships. But then came Ichigo Kurosaki, which was later followed by Chad and Orihime and everyone else. Despite his annoyance with dimwitted Kurosaki, he was extremely grateful to the soul reaper.

Unexpectedly, The screen door slid open to reveal four people instead of the expected two. The rice chewing beauty jumped up in excitement and ran over to the short black haired shinigami. She wrapped her arms around her and squeezed, stepping back she took the lieutenant's small calloused hands in hers.

"Renji-kun! Rukia-chan! I missed you. How is everything? Is everything okay? Why are you here? Did something happen? Oh no are you in trouble?" The small woman laughed.

"Woah, whoa, slow down Orihime, we're okay," she gently guided her mortal friend to sit next to her. Kisuke closed the partition and took a seat next to Rukia.

"Hello Urahara-san, Kurosaki-kun."

"Took you long enough," grumbled Ishida.

"Ahh well, love is in the air," the former captain sighed, readjusting his kimono. "The wedding season has just about started!"

"Wedding season?" Chad questioned.

"Yes. Just like the land of the living, the Soul Society too, has a wedding season."

"That's bizzare," commented Ichigo.

"I love wedding season," sighed Rukia. "I love all the decorations and colors, they're so beautiful. Last season one of the cousin's had a wedding at the Kuchiki manor, they hung these beautiful red lights and-"

"No one cares," Kurosaki scoffed. She glared and threw a pillow at his face.

"Hey!"

"What wedding did you go to?" The red headed lieutenant asked Urahara.

"I forgot that souls could marry in the soul society," Orihime said softly. _What about the souls who were married before they died? Are they able to marry again? Do they have to find their spouse? How do they know if their spouse died? Are there requirements to get married? Do a lot of souls get married?_ She felt her brain getting heavier and heavier as if each question were a rock, each one piling on more weight.

"Urahara-san, do you want to get married?" She asked.

"Why Orihime-chan!" The blonde store owner flicked his sensu*(10) open and fanned his face. "I'd never thought you'd ask!" he giggled. " Yes, I will marry you! After you've finished all your schooling of course."

The healer's grey eyes widened. The blood from every extremity seemed to flood her face. Her palms and feet were perspiring and she was quite sure she was about to catch fire.

"I-I-I" she stuttered.

"Did you get me a ring? Don't do it yet, we need to go to the Soul Society there's a certain designer I'm quite fond of. Ooohhh I'll get us a matching set!" He continued giggling.

"I-I-I-I."

"Shut up!" snapped Ichigo. "Get on with the information!"

"Fine, fine. We'll have to discuss the wedding details later."

Orihime wanted to melt into the ground. She could hear the others giggling. _Oh kill me now_ . She was too embarrassed to even glance at Kurosaki. But she'd heard him. He had the same annoyed voice as he always did. _I'm such an idiot_.

"Just tell us what we need to know," Rukia stated.

"Alright," Kisuke flipped his sensu closed. His demeanor altering as quickly as the fan snapped shut. His voice deepened, "First, I need to hear what happened. I brought these two because the information will be pertinent to the Soul Society." Addressing the initial trio he asked, "Now, what happened?"

"We felt a strong spiritual pressure, but it wasn't one we were familiar with. But we could tell it was demonic." Uryu began.

"It looked like a person, but...it didn't have any pupils or iris, their entire eyeballs was silver," Yasutora continued.

"They were wearing a shikahusho, but the colors were different. It was red with these silver patterns and then the inside and tie were gold."

"It could only repeat what others were saying, well it could only use the voice and words that were already said," Orihime added.

The former Shinigami looked to the auburn haired girl, "So it spoke back to you in your own voice?"

"Yes! It switched from person to person, dependent on the word it wanted to use." She nodded vigorously.

"It didn't really do anything until I asked it about the soul society. It attacked me after that, I couldn't get it to let me go, it was strong."

"How did you get out?" spoke Renji.

"Orihime. She asked it to stop."

"And it stopped?" Kurosaki's eyebrow lifted in confusion.

"Yea," Ishida confirmed.

"That's weird."

"Did obey everything you said?" Rukia asked Orihime.

"I didn't tell it do anything other than stop."

"We tried attacking it, but none of the attacks worked," recalled Chad.

"Then Kurosaki showed up." Uryu motioned his head toward Ichigo. "It shouted about the soul society and tried to attack him. But Kurosaki attacked first. We thought it was dead, but then there was a flash of light and it was back in front of me."

"That's when it asked me for my name," picked up Ichigo. "It repeated what I said and then there was another flash of light and gone."

The candy store owner nodded his head. Once more he adjusted his clothes and looked back at the group.

"I see," he responded. "It sounds like you've come across a Jōtai."

"What's that?" The orange haired teen asked.

"I've never heard of them," Abarai stated.

"That's because they never got around to finishing it. The Soul Society has frequently researched different ways to combat hallows and the like. You've come across them-"

"MOD souls and Bounts!" Chirped Orihime.

"That's right. There was a rumor about someone attempting to create a type of soldier without the need of a soul."

"What? No soul?" Rukia asked in disbelief.

"Yes. There's always been ethical issues and the problem of experiments of going off on its own."

"Like the Bounts."

"Right. Making their own decisions and not following the rules." The group nodded and he continued. "By creating something without a true conscious it would ensure that all missions were carried out. Since they'd have no soul, they couldn't be reasoned with, they'd be unable to feel or empathize. Therefore, nothing that can be done to deter it from its mission."

The idea was they'd create something that would only obey specific orders. Similar to what you humans call robots. But that's a challenge isn't it? If you tell it to cut down a tree, the thing may cut down the tree but it'll also cut anything near it.

This is the reason a soul is needed. Souls can adapt and make decisions based on the situation. So, if I told you to cut the tree and you saw three people chained to the tree, you would know not to cut the people.

The rumor was a man had created something with conditions. A problem solving matrix that would allow a Jōtai to problem solve in real time. For instance, I might want you to cut down the tree, but I set conditions for your retrieval: you cannot kill animals or people, you cannot use an axe, you can ask for help...I can put in as many conditions as I want. So if a Jōtai gets to the tree, sees people around it, the first condition prevents them from killing people, so it won't cut through them. Then it searches for it can do, ask for help."

"Okay...but what about the speaking part..." Ishida inquired.

"Think of computers or phones. It records what you say and plays it back. It works that way. It records what you're saying, and then finds the words it needs from your word bank and strings together what it needs to say based on the conditions it's given."

"So...this is a weapon made for the soul society?"

"No. This wasn't made for or commissioned by Gotei nor researched by Jūnibantai*(11). They were to be exclusively for noble families. It was intended to be a type of an assassin, although they claimed it was for their protection. They wanted missions to be done without having to divulge anything to the Gotei 13 or Central 46."

"So basically, we cant stop this thing from doing whatever it's been commanded to do unless we destroy it."

"Not exactly. It's made up of conditions, so there are always loopholes."

"So...the Jōtai was on a mission..."

"Yes, and I think...Orihime met some type of condition or loophole, in which it obeyed her command to stop. I also think the Jōtai was conditioned not to interact, or possibly avoid Ichigo. Which is why it disappeared after you introduced yourself."

"So how do we find out what it's trying to do?"

"That my friend, is for you to find out. I can only tell you what I know."

"You want us to tell the Gotei about all of this?" Questioned Renji.

"Yes, we don't know what its mission is yet, it could be in the Soul Society. You'll need to keep a look out. These things...they are meant to be unstoppable."

Each group member seemed to be lost in their own thoughts, processing the information they'd just been given. Their eyes were blank, most of them were staring into distance, while others kept their eyes on the ground.

"Now," Urahara interrupted, his voice returning to its former sweet and pleasant manner, "We should start thinking about dates!"

"Dates? Dates for what?" Rukia's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"For our wedding," He motioned to himself and Orihime. "I'm fond of June. But I'm open to other months too. We have so much planning to do!"

Orihime felt as if she were in an inferno. Everyone laughed, except for Ichigo, who folded his arms against his chest and looked at hat and clogs with disdain. Kurosaki stood up and opened the partition.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to help us?" Urahara quipped batting his eyes at the scowling teen.

"I've got better things to do," he spat, walking out of the store.

* * *

(1) - practitioner of judo

(2) - martial arts students

(3) - a Brazilian martial arts form that later evolved into what is now the UFC (called mixed martial arts or MMA)

(4) - Japan's national football team (The sport called 'soccer' by Americans)

(5) - Sparring karate tournament (usually the type depicted in movies)

(6) - practitioner of karate

(7) - martial arts uniform usually worn during tournaments (i.e. Karate uniforms)

(8) - a specified series of a variety of moves, with stepping and turning, while attempting to maintain perfect form. The kata is **not** a literal depiction of a mock fight. It is a display of transition and flow from one posture and movement to another. (You may have seen kata competitions in movies, in which you see a lone karate student or a large group showing different positions and moves [they are not fighting]. They are being scored on their perfection of the positions and form)

(9) - colleague, compatriot, friend or comrade.

(10) - folding fan

(11) - Gotei's 12th division research and development.


	4. Wipe Down

**A/N: I received 10 reviews! OMG THANK YOU! It truly motivates me to write more for you all.**

* * *

I'm actually pretty proud of the first 1/3rd of this chapter. lol. Please be gentle with the lemon scene. I'm not very experienced in writing lemon, but I hope that as I write it continues to get better. Let me know if you have any suggestions for writing lemons. lol.

This chapter is **rated M**.

* * *

Key

 _Italics_ :indicates character thoughts or emphasis.

 **",~~,"** :indicates flash back (start of flash back, end of flash back)

 **",~III~,"** :indicates change in setting or point of view

 **[I][I][I][I][I]:** same day but a few hours later

* * *

_Only Ever Alone_

Chapter 3

**Wipe Down**

**It was hot**. The sun bore down on Karakura like a new lover. He stripped his clouded fabrics and lay naked his heat on her bare body. The rainy weather the past five days left everyone feeling like inmates in their own home; unable to freely frolic the town. They stared out their rain splattered windows waiting for the overcast to dissipate. The second day of sun had them running out of the house like freed prisoners. They hopped in their cars to cruise the streets, excited for contact.

The downpour forced the handicrafts club to postpone their fundraiser. But now that the sun had finally chosen to reveal himself, they gathered their members outside the dojo's large car park. Eighteen people dressed in shorts and various types of shirts set up the area. They filled buckets with suds, dropping sponges, brushes, and rags in with a splash. Bottles of different waxes, sealant, and shampoo were lined up. They counted five vacuum cleaners in all.

The dojo had been kind enough to offer the club the area for their car wash. Their Sensei had been grateful to Orihime and Ishida for their help with the dunking booth. They had met more than double their goal; which was, in large part, due to Inoue and Kurosaki. Therefore, the dojo was happy to help in any way. In fact, several athletes were contributing supplies and manpower as well.

This year the club was set on forming a fashion show, which meant they needed to purchase materials. The graduating members had also discussed a gift for the school and an end of the year trip. Three new members joined at the start of the year. Surprisingly one of the new enrollees was boy, which increased the male population from one to two. Now the ratio was 1: 5 versus the previous year of 1:14.

Of the twelve two were unable to make it due to prior obligations. Along with the handicraft's members were Tatsuki, Chad, Naofumi, Taichi (Bowow), Kimiko (Sama-sama), Maiko (Lily) and two other dojo members: Arisu and Hansuke. Five of the twelve had taken to the block, posting tacky hand-made signs.

Their first customer drove in at 10:00am and from then on a steady stream of cars followed suit. They had a nice set up: interior station, car washing station, waxing station. All of which the ebony haired Ishida Uryu organized. As customers waited they were ushered into the cool front room of the dojo, where shelves displayed their awards and trophies and flat screens kept a steady stream of prior martial arts competitions.

At 12:15, Ichigo finally made the turn into the carwash. His copper haired nakama had asked if he'd help with the club's fundraiser, but he declined. Noticing her smile falter, he promised to stop by and get his dad's car washed. He wasn't 'avoiding' her necessarily. It wasn't as if he'd stopped or started doing something to ensure they didn't cross paths.

He behaved exactly the same, except for the sizable guilt and self loathing he had acquired since learning he had, in fact, done all the wrong things in their first and only sexual encounter. Not only did he feel guilty for taking her virginity, he also felt ashamed for not having been, what a blogger wrote, "attentive and sensitive to a woman's needs."

But, if he were being honest, he was also a little upset with Orihime as well. _Why didn't she walk away? Why didn't she stop me?_ He knew it was wrong to blame her for anything. She was too nice, too empathetic. _She probably didn't want to leave me when I was feeling so depressed_.

"Kurosaki. Thanks." Ishida held the door open and pointed to the waiting area. "The front of the dojo is air conditioned, you can wait in there."

Ichigo nodded his head. It was when he was walking toward the building that he caught sight of her, jean shorts and a tight purple shirt. For a second he frowned wondering why her shirt wasn't wet yet. But then he shook the perverted thought from his head. Her hair was in a haphazard bun-like-ponytail, messy, but extremely attractive. Next to the goddess was that guy Iwatani Naofumi; their shoulders less than a hand span apart, their backs facing him. Rather intensely, he tracked their interaction.

The athlete extended his right hand behind Orihime's back and covertly fluffed the back of her ponytail. He immediately retracted his arm when she turned to investigate. Seeing no one there, she shrugged, returning to her conversation with Iwatani. He repeated the action twice more. The last time she turned around pouting, moving her head and back and forth in confusion. The athlete laughed loudly. He reached out and jiggled her little bun, chuckling. To Ichigo's irritation, she blushed. His fists clenched as he watched the boy run off to help another station. He took a step forward-

"Ichigo." He felt a tug on his arm and looked down at tan colored hair. He'd forgotten he'd let his sister tag along. "Let's go inside, it's hot!" Yuzu cried.

His amber eyes flit over to the purple blur entering his peripheral. He really wanted to talk to her, but he didn't want to keep Yuzu out in the heat either. The pre-teen wasn't going to go in without him. He gave her a small smile and nodded.

**[I][I][I][I][I]**

When the car was finished Lily came in to fetch him.

"My carrot top!" she cried excitedly. Yuzu let out a giggle. The orange haired teen felt his eye twitch in response. "I was hoping I'd see you!"

The dainty girl slipped her arm under his, and curled his bicep.

"You've got good muscle!" she commented as she squeezed his upper arm.

"Uh...thanks?"

"Wanna feel mine?" She removed her arm quickly and flexed.

"No- I'm okay."

She shrugged, unoffended by his decline.

"Ever think about joining the dojo?" Lily asked as they neared the car.

"No."

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo turned his head to see the purple shirted girl waving excitedly; jogging forward. Her breasts bounced up and down with each step. He was reminded that he'd squeezed them almost two weeks ago, his mouth suckling on the teat. _Kami, they were soft_. The lower region of his body throbbed at the memory. He cleared his throat and focused on regulating the blood in his body. There was _no way_ he wanted to pitch a tent in public.

"You're here! Hi Yuzu-chan! Thanks for supporting the handicrafts club," she cheered.

The way she smiled, made the Kurosaki feel slightly uncomfortable. The fact that Inoue was still so nice made him feel even more like an asshole. She deserved to have had her first time with someone so much better, someone nice, someone good. The thought sent a sudden jolt of anger at the idea of his Orihime with another man.

"Never," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Lily asked.

"Huh?"

"You just said something."

"Oh…" It dawned on him that he had unknowingly commented out loud. "I said 'together'... I was just thinking about a school project" -he looked over to Orihime- "Inoue, what are you and Tatsuki doing?"

"Actually Ishida-kun asked if I wanted to partner with him. Tatsuki-chan and Sado-kun are partners. What about you?"

"Keigo."

"Me and Karin are going with Dad to do that daughter thing on Thursday. Ichigo you should invite everyone to work on it over our house, we have lots more room for a big project," Yuzu volunteered.

"Ehehehe," the copper haired nakama laughed, "Kurosaki-kun you don't have to do that, I'm sure you and Asano-kun don't want us-"

"It'd help me if you guys did, since you know, I'm working with Keigo."

"O-okay," she stuttered, blushing.

"Alright. See ya in class." He motioned to the car, "Thanks." Both Lily and Orihime bowed and watched as the brother and sister walk back to their car.

**",~III~,"**

A beautiful spectrum of bright colors towered high. The textures were various, some smooth, others ruffled. Orihime sighed loudly, _oh no!_ She had been so focused on Ichigo that she'd forgot to do her laundry. It was Thursday now and all she had left was her year-ten uniform and the gag birthday gift. She went to her drawer and pulled out the panties and bra that Chizuru bought. The panties were simply strings and the bra was sheer lacy pattern. It didn't even offer support. But it was all she had left. Her year-ten uniform was much too short and much too tight. But it still fit, and that was all that mattered really. She would need to keep her hands at her skirt and push it down. Also, she found if she unbuttoned the top button of her shirt, it wasn't so tight.

She went to school feeling terribly self conscious. She held her bag against her bottom, to ensure she didn't reveal too much skin and rushed through the hallways to her seat. For the first time, she avoided dallying in the halls to chat and stayed alert to Chizuru. If she were to get through class without revealing the back of her thighs, it was necessary that she minimize their encounters.

**[I][I][I][I][I]**

It was extremely difficult for Kurosaki Ichigo to pay attention in class. Inoue Orihime waltzed into class looking flushed, her binder pressed against the back of her skirt. Did her top get smaller? Her breasts looked ready to burst out of the white material. When she sat, her skirt rode even further up her thigh. Her creamy legs were screaming for his attention. He learned quite quickly that he was a "leg man." The waist of his pants grew grossly tight under the circumstances.

Kurosaki let out a loud groan at the end of the day. He dropped his forehead to the desk, it landed with a loud thump. Class had been the worst, he struggled to keep his erection down. No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't keep his gaze from returning to the beauty sitting near the window. His mind continued flash memories of her body under his; the feel of her tight- _fuck! Stop! Inoue is my friend_. _Orihime deserves better_. He knocked his head against his desk again, this time in punishment for his bad thoughts.

"Kurosaki-kun?" He raised his head reflexively. He gulped. "Are you okay? Do you want to canc-"

"No!" his brash response sent Orihime to jump back in surprise. "Sorry, I meant, there's no need, I was just...don't worry about it. I've gotta stop by someplace…" he rubbed his neck uncomfortably. The orange haired bad-boy planned on going by her favorite bakery to pick up some of her favorite treats. The type that said "I'm sorry I was such an asshole and took your virginity."

"Oh-okay then-"

"Inoue-san," Uryu called from the front of the classroom. "Are you coming?" The intelligent teen stood erect, his navy colored eyes on Orihime. She smiled softly in response and nodded her head before walking over to him.

Ichigo's brows furrowed. He didn't like what just transpired between those two. The way the irritating quincy had called out to his copper haired classmate, or the way she readily agreed to go with him. Were they... _dating_? No, he shook the thought from his head. If that were true the dork would be shouting it out on the rooftops. Kurosaki glanced up at the clock above the class whiteboard.

His hardon had finally softened enough that he could comfortably leave the classroom. The group wouldn't be there till four, he had a little more than thirty minutes to get to the bakery and get home before they arrived. Taking a deep breath, the the teen stood from his desk, adjusted his pants, and walked out.

**",~III~,"**

The sight and smell of the goodies that Ichigo laid on the table made Orihime squeal in delight. It made the orange headed teen, however, groan in sexual frustration. Her slight jump, allowed him a flash of her naked thigh, her clapping squeezed her breasts together. Kurosaki was pulled from reverie by the sound of choking.

The handsome ebony haired teen was biting on a sweet bun when his project partner reacted to Kuroaski's treats. Uryu had received quite the shock when his friend bounced up in excitement. Her joyful reaction also caused the lower half of his body to jump up with her. He choked on the bread. Arisawa, who'd been standing next to him, pounded him on the back; the force of her 'pat' quickly unlodging the piece from his throat.

"Are you okay?" the copper haired beauty asked. Her hand reached behind her gasping friend's back and rubbed it comfortingly.

"He's fine." Ichigo's voice cut in like ice. Everyone's gaze turned to the orange haired speaker. Tatsuki's eyebrows raised in confusion, why's he so angry? The group observed as he stomped over to the living room.

" _Geez_ ," the martial artist grumbled, "What's up his ass?"

"Um...uh…Ku-Ku-Kurosa-saki-kun," Orihime stuttered. She was slightly afraid to ask now. During art her teacher had given her a handful of decorative beads. "Can-can I put my bag in-in your room?" Knowing herself, she'd likely end up spilling them as they flitted around working on their projects. She'd probably trip on her bag.

"In art, I got...got these beads and...and I'm supposed to..."

"Sure," he muttered. "You know where it is right."

Her face flushed. She thought he'd offer to put her bag up there, but he hadn't. Instead he turned around to join everyone else in the living room. She stood in the dining room alone, watching him leave.

She felt herself deflate, remembering once again, that it was never her who had his heart. She walked up the stairs to his room and placed her bag by his bed, using his computer desk to prop it up. It needed to stay upright so its contents didn't spill on the floor. The storage container was a flimsy one.

Orihime came down to a loud commotion. Everyone was arguing, well everyone but Chad. Keigo was dancing up and down, while Tatsuki was avidly gesticulating. Kurosaki was scowling, whilst Ishida was raising his voice to be heard over everyone else. She strode to her friends to find out what the issue was.

"We thought of it first!" Uryu argued.

"No," Ichigo shook his head. "The best thing is for us to have it. You can do something else."

"No way! We had dibs, Orihime-chan and I were talking about it way before the project was even assigned."

"Just because you were thinking about something doesn't mean you get dibs on it," Asano huffed.

"The fact of the matter is, I stated the topic first, therefore Inoue-san and I will-"

"Orihime-chan wouldn't have suggested it if I hadn't said anyth-"

"What's everyone talking about?" she interrupted innocently.

"Project topic," Chad answered.

"I was stating," the quincy pushed up his thin frames with his index finger, "that you and I were going to do our project on Orwell's _1984_."

"In which _I_ said that _I'm_ the one who brought it up when you and I were talking about the senior book project."

"I said Keigo and I are doing it. It's the only book he's read."

"No way am I reading another book like some dork. I'm not a nerd. Only reason I know that crazy book was because Tatsuki-chan and I had that presentation." The fluffy brown-haired teen cautiously rubbed his butt in remembrance. "Being kicked and punched by Arisawa was enough motivation."

Now caught up with the conversation, she politely asked her partner if he'd be okay researching another book. Unable to deny a request from the gorgeous girl, the quincy agreed. In the end, Ichigo had gotten Tatsuki to do another book. His main argument being Asano Keigo. Keigo didn't have to play 'dimwitted' when his grades more than proved his inability to study diligently and be relied on to complete reading an entire novel. It also helped that his friend wasn't paying attention any longer, as he was running around the house grabbing everything and complaining about not being invited to random events the Kurosaki family had went on.

A couple of hours later, they began to depart. Tatsuki first stating that she had practice, which confused Orihime because Tatsuki wasn't supposed to have practice. Followed by Chad who said he had to see some of his other friends. Ishida offered to walk her home, but she kindly refused. Leaving Ishida to walk back with Keigo, who pointedly told the tall teen not to walk too close, otherwise people might get the idea that he was a nerd too.

The copper haired beauty had walked a little ways before she realized she'd left her bag in Ichigo's room. Squealing and red with embarrassment, she rushed back to the Kurosaki home, her hands held tightly to prevent her skirt from flying up.

She knocked on the door, but received no response. Unsure if he'd heard her, she rang the doorbell. No sound. Nervously, Orihime turned the door knob; it easily opened.

Peeking her head inside she called out, "Kurosaki-kun, I forgot my bag in your room, I'd it okay if I get it?"

She heard grunting in response. Swiftly Inoue ran up the stairs. She would grab her bag as quickly as possible and run out. The thought of being alone with Ichigo in his bedroom set her cheeks aflame. Getting into his room, the copper haired teen snatched her bag rapidly. The rash movement resulted in her bag toppling over and the contents to fall out.

"Oh shoot!" She cursed as the beads rolled across the floor.

She began picking them, easily picking up the ones that were on the top of his area rug. However, she needed to check that none had rolled under the bed. Getting on her hands and knees she stretched her upper body under the bed. Yup, there were a couple under there. Laying on her forearms, she began reaching for the circular materials.

The room's window was open and she could feel the slight breeze against her naked behind. She was glad that Ichigo was downstairs, else he'd see her with her rear up and face down. That would've been embarrassing.

She was reaching for a bead when she felt a slight tickle against her bottom... was that...she shook her head, _no_ , it must've been the-

she shivered, _no_ that, **definitely** , _wasn't_ the wind. That was **definitely** warm hands on her rear. A chill went up her spine, causing goosebumps to rise and warm liquid pool between her legs. Frozen under the bed, his hands moved down her buttocks, squeezing her thighs gently. His breath picked up and she could hear him huffing. A sound she'd heard many times during battles. Slowly, his hands began moving to her center; the ache between her legs amplified.

He's touching her now, like... _really_ touching her. His hands...she feels his fingers caress her folds through her panties, damp from her juices. He palmed her crotch and massaged it, adding more and pressure as he rubbed.

Abruptly, he pulled his hand away. Orihime nearly whimpered at the loss. She wanted to ask him why he stopped. The answer was given a moment later when his finger tips touched the border of the material covering her sex. There was a slight tremble in his hand, as if unsure. If she wanted it to stop, this would be the moment to leave. But she knows she isn't, wouldn't, couldn't; she didn't want to.

He hadn't spoken, and she's afraid if she spoke she'd break the spell. She wondered how she could tell him to continue without actually saying it. In the end she decided on action. Sliding her left leg a little more, she widened her position. She knew he'd understood her signal when he pulled the damp fabric to the side, exposing her wet lips to the cold air of the room.

With his finger he grazed the crease. Her body jolted up upon initial contact. He slid his fingers up and down her already wet folds. She wanted him to touch her more, but she wasn't sure where or how. All she knew was her body craved more of him. A hot electric shock ran through her body and disrupted the wordless atmosphere.

"Omigod!"

She didn't mean to, but the words burst through her lips. He'd found _something_ , something that had her quaking. He was rubbing just outside the entrance to her pussy. He wasn't even inside her and she was seeing stars. What was he doing? What was he rubbing?

Her loud interjection had him pick up pace, he began rubbing her faster, her legs opened wider. Her body felt like it was on fire; her feet tingled. For some reason, he began to slow down. And then all of a sudden he stopped his ministrations. She felt like crying. Was he already done? Was he leaving her with this agonizing ache?

He was lowering her bottom to the ground. She didn't understand and -

"Aiiii! Ahhhh!." His tongue was in her, his head was between her legs, and he was moving his mouth and tongue and -

"Omigod! Omigod! Omigod!" she covered her mouth with her hand to staunch her wonton cries. She was heating up, her hips began to buck. She was screaming into her hand. It was building up, that heat, whatever it was it pumped fire into her entire body .

A sudden fear gripped her. Something was wrong. Her heart was beating uncontrollably, she was gasping for breath. If Ichigo didn't stop she'd have a heart attack. Was she having a heart attack right now? during oral sex? They needed to stop, but her body refused to obey. Her hips continued to buck faster. Orihime uncovered her mouth to voice her fear.

"Wai-wai-wai" she started, but the entire word never left her lips. A rush of euphoria like she'd never felt rushed through her body. She saw stars and her eyes filled with tears. She felt happy, more than happy, whatever the word for the happiest anyone can ever feel-orgasmic, the word emerged as she descended from her ecstasy. She pressed her cheek to the floor in exhaustion, her ass still in the air and exposed. Ichigo lapped up the liquid she seeped out at her paramount.

He removed himself from underneath her. She could hear him move, he was doing something. She wondered if he was going to leave the room to clean up, were they going to talk about this?

His hands were gripping her hips, pulling them back up. She was confused until she felt something pushing at the entrance of her sex. So he wasn't done. The knowledge that she'd made him hard began to arouse her. Despite being positioned at her opening, he hadn't moved yet. Perhaps he was scared or maybe he changed his mind? It was okay if he did. Part of her brain whispered that if he didn't then that'd be good. It really hurt last time and it left her feeling empty after.

The thought that the love of her life wouldn't get to feel the same elation she did upset her. He had just made her feel amazing. It was only right that he get the same as well. She pushed her bottom toward him and wiggled her hips. She heard him groan.

A few seconds later she feels him slide his cock between her folds, spreading her wetness, pushing into her steadily. He moaned the moment his cock was fully sheathed. But unlike last time, he didn't immediately ram into her and start rutting. Instead he paused, taking in several breaths. It felt better than before, it didn't hurt or burn as badly. The fact that he hadn't immediately slammed in eased the anxiety she'd been feeling.

After a few seconds she feels him slid out and then slide back in. His moves are languid and gentle. Knowing Ichigo is in her, reignited her arousal. Her body was ready for more and she wanted it faster, she began pushing herself back to meet each thrust. Her actions drove him to pick up his pace.

"Oh please," she heard herself whimper. Oh please, she wanted the fire and stars again. He was going so fast, slamming into her and-

"Ichigo!"

"Oh shit." The teen immediately pulled out, leapt up, and frantically attempted to zip his pants. "Fuck."

The pounding of his feet as he rushed out the door fills her his door.

Oh god, she needed to get out of his house. What if his family saw her? Oh God, they'd think she was a _harlot_ , a _hussie_! She scrambled out from under the bed and grabbed her bag before jumping out the window.

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
